Sukces spod igły
Sukces spod igły — czternasty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. W tym odcinku Rarity deklaruje się, że uszyje suknie dla swoich przyjaciółek na Wielką Galę Grand Galopu, ale ma problemy z trafieniem w ich gusta. Gdy wreszcie udało się jej trafić w ich gust, suknie nie wzbudzają zachwytu w widzach na pokazie i Rarity zostaje wyśmiana. Na koniec pokaz odbywa się po raz kolejny, tym razem klacz prezentuje swoje początkowe projekty. Fabuła Nowe suknie thumb|left|Uszyję Ci lepszą sukienkę Odcinek zaczyna się od ujęcia butiku Rarity. Klacz opowiada Opal o swojej nowej kreacji na Galę Grand Galopu. Wyobraża sobie, jak rozmawia z innymi zaproszonymi gośćmi o swojej kreacji. Ma już gotowy szkic, teraz musi ją już tylko uszyć. Gdy zabiera się do pracy, Opal mimowolnie jej pomaga. Koncentrację przerywa pukanie do drzwi, chwilę później do butiku wchodzą Twilight i Applejack. Zaczynają rozprawiać, co też robi Rarity. W końcu dochodzą do wniosku, że szyje, bo przecież znajdują się w zakładzie krawieckim. Rarity tłumi podrażnienie i pyta, w czym może im pomóc. Twilight prosi przyjaciółkę o pomoc w przyszyciu guzika do sukienki na Galę. Rarity jest oburzona, że Twilight chce iść, jak sama to nazywa w "starej kiecce" na tak niezwykłą uroczystość. Fioletowy jednorożec uważa, że może iść w tym, ale Rarity nalega, by uszyć przyjaciółce nowy strój. Słysząc to, Twilight zgadza się na ofertę białej klaczy i jest pewna, że wszystko, co zrobi będzie wyglądać pięknie. Następnie Rarity zgaduje, że Applejack również potrzebuje sukni. Farmerka zaprzecza, bo chce włożyć jakieś ubranie robocze. Krawcowa przekonuje pomarańczową klacz, że musi przyjść na Galę w uroczystym stroju. Applejack zastanawia się i ponownie odmawia. Rarity proponuje więc rzucić okiem na to ubranie i coś poprawić a Applejack się zgadza, tylko prosi, by nie robiła nic za bardzo fru-fru. thumb|right|Hmmm... Nagle Rainbow Dash ląduje w butiku, robiąc przy tym dziurę w dachu i ogólny bałagan. Zawstydzona przeprasza, tłumacząc się, że ćwiczyła nową sztuczkę, niestety nieudaną. Widząc ją, Rarity postanawia uszyć suknię również jej. Rainbow zdezorientowana pyta, o jaką suknię chodzi. Rarity nie zwracając uwagi na pytanie, kontynuuje swój wywód i deklaruje, że zrobi sukienki dla wszystkich swoich przyjaciółek, a po skończeniu prac zrobi prywatny pokaz mody. Twilight pyta ją, czy da sobie radę. Rarity radośnie odpowiada, że będzie to dla niej świetna zabawa i reklama. Applejack pyta, czy da radę uszyć tyle wyjątkowych sukni w tak krótkim czasie, co wywołuje u Rarity śmiech. Jednorożec uważa, że to dla niej nietrudne. Od razu zabiera się do szycia, rozpoczynając przy tym piosenkę Art of the Dress. Opinie Po musicalu Rarity prowadzi swoje przyjaciółki z zamkniętymi oczami, a następnie pokazuje im ich nowe stroje. Dumnie opisuje przy tym, w jaki sposób każda suknia pasuje do każdego kucyka, po czym zadaje pytanie "Czyż nie są cudowne?". Po dłuższej chwili milczenia kucyki próbują udawać, że sukienki im się podobają. Rarity naciska na przyjaciółki, by mówiły prawdę. Jednak one ciągle mówią, że stroje im się podobają, z wyjątkiem Rainbow Dash która mówi od razu, że wyobrażała sobie coś fajniejszego. Jednak po chwili Twilight przyznaje, że nie tak sobie je wyobrażały. Poprawki thumb|right| Wyobrażałam ją sobie inaczejNastępna scena rozpoczyna się, gdy Rarity szyje na maszynie, a Fluttershy wchodzi i pyta czemu chciała się z nią zobaczyć. Rarity bowiem zaprosiła ją, by zobaczyła nową suknię na Galę. Biała klacz zapewnia przyjaciółkę, że wszystko przerobiła i jest pewna, że się jej spodoba. Na początku Fluttershy udaje, że suknia jej się podoba, lecz Rarity jej nie wierzy i napiera, by powiedziała co naprawdę myśli. Pegaz wciąż zaprzecza, mówiąc, że wszystko jest dobrze, jednak Rarity w końcu skłania ją do wyjawienia swoich myśli. Fluttershy pod presją wylicza całe mnóstwo błędów w tym: Repryza Art of the Dress thumb|right|Aż brak mi słów Fluttershythumb|left|Pinkie,zdecyduj się. Ile tych balonów? Kontynuacja Art of the Dress zaczyna się, gdy Twilight mówi Rarity, że gwiazdozbiory na pasie muszą być zrobione dokładnie. Rarity śpiewa, że musi się spieszyć i że zależy jej na jakości sukienek, bo klient ma zawsze rację. Potem Pinkie Pie mówi, że na jej sukni powinny być lizaki albo balony. Rarity nie jest zadowolona z tej propozycji. Dalej jednorożec opowiada, jak dużo ma pracy. Główną tego przyczyną są jej przyjaciółki: na wymagania Fluttershy czasem brak jej słów, Rainbow sama nie wie, czego chce, a przecież Applejack też czeka na poprawki. Jednak po chwili Rarity wpada na pomysł co zrobić, gdyż każdy ma inny gust. A ona nie dogodzi wszystkim, bo chce być wierna sobie. thumb|right|Zdecydujcie się! Następnie Twilight wciąż opowiada o gwiazdozbiorach, Fluttershy nadal prosi o francuski styl, Applejack koniecznie chce kalosze do swej sukienki, Pinkie dalej dodaje słodycze, balony, serpentyny i tasiemki do sukni, a Rainbow wciąż jest niezdecydowana i niedokładna, bo mówi tylko, by jej strój był o jakieś 20% fajniejszy. Później przyjaciółki śpiewają o swoich rozmaitych wymaganiach, a Rarity mówi, że najważniejsze jest, by się pokazać. Krawcowa w końcu kończy swą piosenkę i mdleje ze zmęczenia i zażenowania, bo nigdy nie szyła tak brzydkich sukienek. Skarży się też o tym swojej kotce Opal. Pierwszy pokaz thumb|left|Kucyki w przerobionych sukniach Po skończeniu poprawek wszystkie przyjaciółki są zachwycone, lecz sama Rarity uważa, że nigdy nie zrobiła brzydszych sukienek. Spike po dotarciu do butiku informuje, że spotkał sławnego projektanta mody z Canterlotu, Hoity Toity'ego. Projektant dowiedział się o pokazie i chce zobaczyć kreacje Rarity. Wszystkie przyjaciółki są zachwycone, jedynie Rarity jest przerażona na myśl, że Hoity Toity zobaczy stroje zaprojektowane przez jej przyjaciółki. Applejack mówi Rarity, że gdy jej prace mu się spodobają, rozkręciłaby biznes. Jednak jednorożec bardzo boi się upokorzenia. Przed pokazem próbuje się uspokoić, tłumacząc sobie, że skoro stroje podobały się jej przyjaciółkom, to projektantowi też się spodobają. Jest tak przestraszona, że denerwuje się, kiedy gaśnie światło, zapominając, że to pokaz. DJ Pon-3 rozpoczyna pokaz, a Spike wygłasza przemowę. thumb|right|"Schowaj mnie" Kucyki wchodzą na wybieg w zaprojektowanych przez siebie sukienkach. Pierwsza jest Twilight potem Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash oraz Pinkie Pie. Tłum reaguje negatywnie. Kucyki zastanawiają się, czy przesadziły ze swoimi projektami. Applejack, po zastanowieniu potwierdza. Hoity Toity jest zniesmaczony amatorszczyzną, z jaką zostały wykonane suknie. Oświadcza, że wyglądają one, jakby ich projektant użył do nich to, co znalazł w kuchennym zlewie. Wtedy Rarity nogą odsuwa kuchenny zlew z widoku. Wtedy Hoity Toity stwierdza, że stracił tu tylko swój czas i w ogóle nie powinien tutaj przychodzić. Gdy Rarity słyszy oburzenie projektanta, prosi Opal, by ją schowała. Spike głośno zaprasza jednorożca, by wyszła i się ukłoniła. Klacz niechętnie i ze zwieszoną głowę wchodzi na wybieg, a jedynym wiwatującym jest Spike. Kucyki na widowni szepczą między sobą, że to naprawdę ona. Scena kończy się zawstydzonymi minami przyjaciółek Rarity. Depresja Następna scena rozpoczyna się od przyjaciółek pukających do drzwi pokoju Rarity. Pinkie Pie pyta, czy wszystko z Rarity w porządku. Rarity wygłasza swój dramatyczny monolog: Twilight w poszukiwaniu rozwiązania zagląda przez dziurkę od klucza i widzi nieskończoną suknię Rarity. Tak wpada na pomysł, jak pomóc przyjaciółce. Kolejna scena pokazuje Rarity w swoim pokoju przed lustrem, rozważającą emigrację. Jak mówi: Nawiązując do wiersza klasycznego filmu z 1939 roku, Przeminęło z wiatrem. W przemyśleniach przeszkadza jej miauczenie. Szukając źródła hałasu, wychyla się przez okno i widzi Opal, na gałęzi drzewa. Prezent dla Rarity thumb|right|Sukienka na Galę Rarity Biała klacz szybko wybiega z pokoju i widzi Rainbow Dash siedzącą obok Opal. Jednorożec jest zła na pegaza, że wsadziła jej biedną kotkę na drzewo. Rainbow zwraca jej uwagę na dokończoną suknię Rarity. Krawcowa jest tak zaskoczona, że nie może wykrztusić słowa. Applejack tłumaczy Rarity, że ukończyły sukienkę dzięki Fluttershy która na szczęście wie, jak się szyje. Żółty pegaz rumieni się i pyta, czy suknia jednorożcowi się podoba. Rarity na początku mówi, że nie jest ona ładna. Przyjaciółki są zawiedzione. Po chwili jednak wykrzykuje, że jest piękna. Fluttershy mówi, że kontynuowały jej wspaniały projekt, a reszta kucyków przeprasza Rarity za odrzucenie oryginalnych wzorów. Rarity wybacza im, ale nadal rozpacza nad swoją karierą. Na szczęście, Hoity Toity wyraża zgodę na uczestniczenie w zmienionym pokazie mody w butiku. Drugi pokaz mody thumb|left|Rarity zaczyna piękny pokaz mody Następną scenę rozpoczyna Opal, bawiąc się grzywą Hoity Toity'ego. Ogier stojąc w butiku Rarity, czeka na nowy pokaz. Spike zaciąga zasłony, a Rarity tworzy magiczny pokaz świateł, dopasowany do każdej sukni. Projektant jest zaskoczony tym rozpoczęciem. Pierwszą zaprezentowaną suknią jest suknia Twilight. Zastaje pokazana na fioletowym, gwiezdnym tle, a gwiazdki z niego przyczepiają się do stroju jednorożca. Hoity z zaskoczeniem stwierdza, że to nie może być ten sam projektant. Następna jest Applejack przedstawiona w sadzie jabłkowym. Klacz lassem zrywa owoc z drzewa i przyjmuje pozę jak prawdziwa modelka. Ogierowi tak spodobał się strój farmerki, że aż nabrał ochoty na jabłkowe przysmaki. Kolejna prezentacja dotyczy Pinkie Pie. Jej strój ukazany zostaje w cukierkowej krainie, podczas gdy różowa klacz zjada jeden z cukierków. Hoity podsumowuje to jako genialne. Następnie po wybuchu, pojawiają błyski kolorowego światła, które układają się w tęczowe pasy na sukni Rainbow Dash wlatującej na scenę. Szary kucyk jest coraz bardziej zachwycony. Nagle wszędzie wyrastają kwiaty, z których spadają płatki, a zza nich wyłania się Fluttershy. Hoity Toity jest tak podekscytowany, że bardzo pragnie poznać autora tych strojów. Jak na zawołanie w błysku światła pojawia się Rarity, prezentując swój strój. Ogier klaszcze i głośno wiwatuje na cześć białej klaczy. Rarity bardzo mu dziękuje za tak żywy aplauz. Morał z odcinka Po skończonym pokazie Twilight raportuje Księżniczce, czego się nauczyła. Propozycja współpracy z Hoity Toity thumb|right|"Rarity, gratuluję Ci tak udanego debiutu w świecie mody" Hoity Toity gratuluje Rarity imponującego debiutu. Pyta również, czy wyświadczy mu zaszczyt i pozwoli sprzedawać swoje stroje w jego najlepszym, canterlockim butiku. Rarity jest tak szczęśliwa, że wydaje z siebie podekscytowany pisk. Hoity zamawia więc tuzin sztuk z każdego projektu na wtorek. Rarity zdaje sobie sprawę, ile będzie miała pracy i jest tym zaskoczona. Cytaty :Applejack: Strzałka, Rarity! :Twilight Sparkle: Cii. Jest bardzo skupiona na pracy. :Applejack: Jak myślisz, co robi? :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba szyje. :Applejack: No tak, w sumie to przecież zakład krawiecki. :Rarity: złość Czy mogę wam w czymś pomóc, hm? :Rarity: Hmm... ha, mam poomyysł! Rainbow Dash, Tobie też zrobię suknię na Galę Grand Galopu. :Rainbow Dash: się Jaką suknię, przepraszam? :Twilight Sparkle: Jejku, są... :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie - są... :Applejack: Są nie byle... jakie. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak! yyy... Nie byle jakie! :Pinkie Pie: Ja lubię nie byle jakie. To w sumie moje ulubione. :Fluttershy: Bardzo... ładne :Hoity Toity: Co za amatorszczyzna, te stroje wyglądają jak połączenie wszystkiego, co ich autorka znalazła w kuchennym zlewie. To jakiś skandal, co ja tu robię? W życiu nie widziałem brzydszych ubrań niż te tutaj. Hańba! Kto jest odpowiedzialny za obrażenie naszych oczu tym horrorem? Nie mówiąc już o moim zmarnowanym czasie. :Rarity Opal: Och, schowaj mnie! :Fluttershy: Jak? Ładna? :Rarity: Ładna?... Ładna? :Fluttershy: Oo, nie jest ładna. :Rarity: Nie, nie jest ładna. :Wszystkie: Ooooo. :Rarity: Jest PIĘKNA! :Hoity Toity: Rarity, jeszcze raz gratuluję Ci tak udanego debiutu w świecie mody. Czy wyświadczyłabyś mi ten zaszczyt i pozwoliła sprzedawać swoje prace w moim najlepszym butiku w Canterlocie? :Rarity: z radości :Hoity Toity: Zamawiam zatem tuzin sztuk z każdego projektu na wtorek. :Rarity: zdziwiona O-eee-ooo. : Galeria Zobacz również * Art of the Dress de:Die Modenschau en:Suited For Success es:Vestida para el éxito sv:Lämpad för framgång Kategoria:Odcinki 1 sezonu